Hidden Family Member
by Orewa tensai sakuragi
Summary: Maki has an hidden family member. the title tells it all.
1. Default Chapter

The truth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after a harsh basketball practice, Maki collapse onto the couch. Feeling awfully exhausted, he couldn't move an inch. 

"Oh, honey, you're home." Exclaimed Maki's mother.

" Shinichi-kun, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, whatever, I'm listening.

"I'll be going to U.K with your cousin Aki for a business trip."

"Ok, how long will you be there?"

"Three weeks to be exact."

"Fine with me."

"Well, son, that's not the point. You see, your niece will be here for the time being."

Maki suddenly sat up straight and is wearing a startled expression on his face.

"What, I have a niece?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Yes, she's cousin Aki's daughter."

"He's married? When?"

"A long 14 years ago."

"Oh, why didn't I know about that?"

"You were still young and the wedding is only meant for adults."

" As long as she doesn't cause any trouble."

Satisfied with her son's answer, Yuki strode towards the kitchen to make dinner.

Author: well I hope you like it. Be gentle, it's my first fic. 


	2. revealed

Revealed 

Ringggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Stupid alarm clock." Maki slams the alarm-HARD. Being the person that can't go back to sleep after waking up, Maki lazily walk towards the bathroom and did the daily activity normal people usually do.

Good thing it's the summer holidays………thought Maki.

By the time he was done, he went to the kitchen to found no food and a note on the counter. It goes like it is:

_Dear son,_

_    I'm off to the airport already. Breakfast is in the fridge. All you got to do is just heat it up. I left some cash and my credit card on my bedside table. Oh, remember to pick your niece from the airport at 9:00 A.M SHARP. Take good care of her and yourself while I'm gone. By the way, her name is Shori Maki. Don't worry about finding her. Just wait by the entrance. She knows how you look like. I gave her one of your most recent pictures. Hope you two have a great time. Bye for now sweetems._

_Love,              _

_                       Mum._

Maki took a glance at the clock. 

"Shit, I'm late!"

He grabs his coat, car and house keys and dash to the garage where his Honda civic is parked. 

It's a long 45-minute drive to the airport and it's already 9:45 A.M.

Maki is now on his way to the arrival gate when a voice called his name. Turning around, he saw a girl that resembles him except that she looks like a girl. She has a very pretty face and a height of 5'3. Maki guessed that she's a tomboy because she dresses like a boy. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"You're late." She said, breaking the quiet moment. Her voice does not have that girlish effect all girls do. That's what Maki notices when she speaks.

"I'm sorry. So, you must be Shori then."

"Duh."

"Well, My name is Maki Shinichi. Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too."

"Let's talk more when we reach home shall we. Here let me carry your bags for you." Maki offered.

"Sure, thanks."

Together, uncle and niece, they forward their way to the parking lot. 


	3. Talk

Chapter 3- Talk

"Let me show you to your room." Said Maki after they reached home. 

Shori said nothing and just followed to where ever her uncle is going. 

"Here we are, the guest room. Make yourself at home."

"And if you need me, I'll be downstairs preparing lunch."

Shori nodded and starts to unpack. 

After finishing her task, she ambled into the living room and sits herself on the leather couch. Doing nothing but daydreaming. 

"Hey, wanna talk."

A voice was heard behind the tomboy. 

"Sure, whatever."

"So, How old are you Shori?"

"13. How about you?"

"17."

" Oh……………. I see."

Maki frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Um………It's…. Just…. that………..you… look…younger. Yeah, that it, because you look much younger."

Maki sweatdroped

I know she's lying………thought Maki aloud.

"So, which school are you attending now?" Shori shot her first question at her uncle.

"Oh, I'm studying at Kainan High."

" A public school?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

" Royal Military Academy."

"Wow, you must be one tough girl!"

" Yeah, you could say that. It's really hard to enter that school. There are only 3 girls are enrolled in that academy of mine. You got to be perfect in everything and perfect means very very very perfect."

"O.k."

" You play basketball?" A question sprouted out of Shori's mouth.

At this, Maki sat up straight.

"Yeah, in-fact I'm a MVP player."

"Cool, so am I."

" Hey, come to think about basketball, wanna join me shoot some hoops with my friends later?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

" Well, what you're waiting for. Go change."


	4. Met

Chapter 4- Met

"I'm done." 

Shori came down the stairs wearing a T-shirt under a dark blue, number 14-basketball jersey with matching shorts. Her brown shoulder-length hair is tied into a tight ponytail. 

Maki was already dressed in his Black T-shirt and White shorts and is waiting for Shori in the living room.

"Let's go."

Forgetting about lunch, they both went out and walk along the pavement to the nearest basketball court.

Shori's  POV

Man, I can't believe uncle Shinichi is 17 years old. It's not that he looks old…………… He just looks very mature. I noticed that I look like him (only younger). Hope I won't be like that as I grow older. Sure, I'm a tomboy but still I don't want everybody calling me old. I kinda feel awkward when I'm around him. I've never met him before and now dad's counting on him to look after me. Still, I think I'm beginning to like my newfound uncle of mine. I hope he hangs with civilized, sensible and smart people. I can't stand bossy, rude and loud people. They're so annoying. 

5 minutes later, we arrived at a standard basketball court. There are two other guys doing warm-ups. I reckon they are uncle's friends. One of them looks innocent and boyish enough. The other one has an awfully long, messy, dirty looking and tangled up hair. I wonder how long has he not washed his hair. 

As we approach them, the boyish looking one greeted us warmly.

" Ohayo, Maki-sempai."

"Ohayo, Jin, Kiyota."

At the voice of his 'scary' captain, Kiyota greeted him in his usual bossy voice.

"Ohayo, Captain! Bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! The super rookie is feeling very good today!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Noticing a girl beside Maki, Kiyota asks Maki rudely:

"Oi, Maki-sempai, who's the little twerp??!!!"

That was it, that's the last straw, Shori had enough of Kiyota's rudeness. 

"Who do you think you're calling a twerp, you wild monkey, who let you out of the zoo anyway???!!!! And let me suggest that you go to the saloon to wash your hair if you don't know how to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before Kiyota could answer, Maki gave him his infamous punch-on-the-head-which-is-similair-to-gori's punch.

" Do not dare insult any member of my family!!! You hear me!"

Calming down, Maki proudly introduce Shori to his friends.

"By the way, this is my niece, Shori Maki." Said Maki, putting his arms around Shori's shoulder.

Jin, being the polite boy he is, stick out his right hand and shaking the 13-year-old's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Greeted Jin. 

"A pleasure to meet you too." Shori shot back.

Maki's POV

She's not so bad. In fact, she's well discipline. Somehow, I'm beginning to pay respect to her. I can tell by the way she glared at Kiyota that she is not used to rude people and obviously doesn't them (who does). I admit I was pretty offended when that wild monkey called my niece a twerp. He didn't blame Shori for yelling at Kiyota. 

I still can't believe I have a niece. It's just so sudden and it's been 13 years…………13 YEARS!!!!! I don't know about her. Well, no one told me. But, Why didn't mum tell me earlier. I mean the day she was born. Why wouldn't anyone tell me about it?

Shori didn't bother greeting Kiyota but instead they give each other death glares. 

"Shori, wanna have a two-on-two? You and me against Kiyota and Jin."

"I'd be happy to beat this wild monkey."

Both of them did their warm-ups and are ready to play. 

"which team scores 50 points first will win." Instructed Maki.

And so, the game starts with Maki winning over the jump ball against Jin. Shori caught the ball and dribbled the ball with great speed towards the goal. Obviously, Kiyota is there to guard her.

Author: sorry for stopping there. My eyes are getting heavy. Gomen,minna. I know my fic. Is very short but I can't get my brain working. I'm just writing this for fun and the fact that the majority of fic. has romance. I'm not planning any romance in this fic. by the way(obviously).  


End file.
